


Anti's Sideshow

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Gen, be careful if you read it, the glitch bitch is a bitch, this one is kinda dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: A short trip to the circus could prove fatal to those who wander backstage.





	Anti's Sideshow

**Author's Note:**

> Warning again: major character death and dark themes. Not for the feint of heart I guess.

There is one place many love to frequent when it's in town. With its mystifying colors and music and mysterious people with many talents, who wouldn't enjoy visiting? Especially when the tickets are so cheap compared to so many other traveling circuses that pass through towns. 

This circus’s name is Anti’s Sideshow. 

It is filled with wonder and fright, beauty and horror. 

The ringleader of this circus is just as mysterious as the show performers with his mismatched and glowing green and blue eyes and dark green hair falling into his face. His skin is so pale and his teeth are so long and sharp and gleam strangely in the light. His hands seem to be stained red with long claws at the tips of his fingers and the rumor is that if you too are gifted in anyway, he will snatch you up and make you apart of his circus. 

The many performers seem to confirm this rumor with pleading stares out to the audience, maybe hoping someone will catch onto their misery and help them free. 

Jack had believed he'd seen these looks from the many eyes of the performers, sitting amongst the audience with his family. They were on the third act: Marvin the Magnificent who can apparently make anything come to life with a simple touch. 

Their eyes had met for a split second and Jack could just see the pain and suffering in Marvin’s eyes, the darkness of which comes from being forced into a circus. 

He grew curious instantly and wished to speak to Marvin. 

Besides, it's not like Jack has any “special” gifts…. So he should be safe from Anti. 

So after the show, he decided to try and speak to the performers. 

The performers off stage, he found, were much less lively, much less happy. Probably because they aren't forced to smile. 

He somehow finds his way into the tent after the show, watching the staff hustling about to put everything away. 

He finds Marvin not too long after, the magician with the “Terrifying and Deadly Zombie Robbie” helping him to place his limbs back into place. Offstage instead of being a blood hungry zombie, Robbie seems to be almost like a lost puppy staring off into space as someone fussed over him. Jack begins to wonder of the their relationship. 

Robbie notices Jack first and lifts a slow and shaky hand to point at him. Marvin follows the finger and gasps when he sees the teenager. 

“W- what are you doing here past show time?” Marvin asked, rushing over to him. He's keeping his voice down as though not wanting to be caught. Robbie stays where the magician had left him, watching with those wide and egg white eyes. “The general public is not supposed to be in backstage-”

“Marvin!” Someone suddenly calls and Marvin quickly turns, and Jack can just see the face of the “Amazing Knife Throwing Chase” hurriedly walking to them. “Who the hell is that, dude?! Why is he here?!”

“I was just trying to find that out before you came!” Marvin exclaimed, looking back to Jack and letting out a shaky sigh. “You need to leave, now.”

“Seriously, kid, you don't want to be here,” Chase said in agreement, grabbing Jack’s shoulders and turning him. 

“But why?” Jack asked in curiosity despite himself. He really should be listening but he's so curious of the whole situation and why they're all so terrified. “I just wanted to you guys after the show.”

“That's nice and all but you're not supposed to be here-” Marvin cuts himself off when he hears a low and scratchy humming. He quickly pushes Jack behind a wall of boxes and whispers: “Stay here and do not make a sound!”

Jack falls silent and does his best to peer over the tops of the boxes, watching as the ringleader, Anti, walks into view from around a corner. He's still in his outfit, this being the dark green jacket and black shirt and pants, all laced with the same dark green thread. He doesn't appear to have a care in the world as he walks through the backstage, though all of the staff does look to be put off and fearful of his presence. They scramble to work faster and Marvin has returned to Robbie’s side, Chase having ran off somewhere else. 

Anti pauses nearby to Marvin, this being right in front of the boxes Jack is currently hid behind. Jack can just see Marvin tensing up at the nearness of the ringleader and Jack can feel a strange aura around him which sends shivers down his spine. He's so cold, so deadly. 

“And how is the idiot zombie?” Anti questioned Marvin, looking Robbie up and down. Marvin grits his teeth at the question but takes a deep breath to calm himself. 

“He's almost repaired fully,” Marvin replied and rests a hand on Robbie’s shoulder when the zombie begins to softly growl at Anti. He appears to be the only one there brave enough- or stupid enough- to do anything negative towards the ringleader. 

“Good,” Anti hummed, leaning his back against the boxes and Marvin’s eyes flicker towards them before back to Robbie. “You do seem to be the only one he likes. Maybe it's because you made him.” He hums once more, louder this time in thought. “Perhaps we should try to put him against someone else.” He turns, scanning the staff. “Would anyone like to partner with the zombie next time?” When no one answers the ringleader tuts. “You're all cowards. Perhaps we need a new person to go against him.”

Marvin’s head turns and Jack lets out a noise of surprise just as a hand shoots down and tightly grabs his shoulder, dragging him from behind the boxes. He's thrown to the floor and a foot stomps down on his chest and everyone has fallen silent. 

“How many times must I tell you people?” Anti asked, raising his voice and Jack is having a troublesome time breathing. He grabs at the foot, tries to move it from his chest. “You can't hide anything from me! Maybe you'll learn that the hideaways will actually live if you don't hide them!” The foot presses down harder on his chest and Jack gasps for air. 

“Wait, Anti, sir!” Marvin exclaimed, turning from Robbie to fully face the ringleader who gives him a bored expression. “Please, don't hurt him. He's just a kid-”

“Shut up, Marvin!” Anti snapped, stopping the magician from speaking any further. Anti them removes his foot from Jack’s chest only to grab him by his throat, lifting his from the ground and forcing him to look into his mismatched eyes. “You want to be part of the show, boy? Well you're going to get your wish tomorrow!”

“No-!”

“I thought I told you to shut up!” Anti screeched now, his hand tightening around Jack’s throat to where he can't breathe. The ringleader turns and begins to storm out, dragging the teenager with him. “He's going to pair up with Robbie tomorrow and he's going to put on a good show!”

And everything is too much of a blur for Jack after that. He's dragged until he's suddenly thrown into a cage which fills with a strange gas. He doesn't last five minutes before he passes out, unable to escape the room. 

Maybe this is all a nightmare. 

 

When he reawakens, however, he is utterly disappointed to find it to be real. But instead of being in the cage he's in the center of the stage, all exits being blocked by metal. He hadn't been able to notice that when watching from above… there is an audience in the stands and when he turns around Marvin is tied to a chair and giving him a terribly apologetic look. Why is he so apologetic? He'd only tried to help Jack fix his dumbass mistake only to get into trouble and be in this situation now. 

“Ladies and gentleman!” He heard Anti call out from nearby and for some reason he can't speak, can't call out for help. His voice feels stuck in his throats somehow and he can't speak. “You are a very special audience, for tonight, you get to see a one time show of this boy,” he gestures to Jack, “try and tame the ‘Terrifying and Deadly’ monster named Robbie!”

One of the doors open and Robbie staggers out, looking around before his eyes land on Marvin still tied behind Jack in the chair. Jack’s heart stops when e hears the growling and sees the zombie look directly at him. No wait, this isn't his fault!

“As you can see, this young man has made a terrible mistake!” Anti continues to speak and now he's looking at the audience. “He stole the monster’s favorite person and is now holding him hostage! If Robbie doesn't hurry and kill the boy, he will kill his favorite person.”

As soon as the ringleader finishes saying this the zombie let's out an utterly angry roar, large amounts of saliva spraying from his now bared teeth. He suddenly begins to move with speed Jack hadn't expected the zombie capable of having and he barely dodges out of the way. 

Robbie stops in his tracks and darts at Jack once more, feet kicking up the dust and sand from the stage’s ground. Jack turns and runs as fast as he can, heart pounding and he feels terribly dizzy because he's going to fucking die-

He gets to the other side of the stage before the zombie reaches him, grabbing his shoulder none too gently and pushing him to the ground. Robbie clambers on top of Jack, growling and hissing in his face and the saliva is dripping into his eyes. He blinks and he screams, voice now only returning to him as Robbie drags his nails through his chest and stomach, tearing the skin and flesh there. 

Jack’s head flies back as he screams but Robbie doesn't stop. He continues clawing and tearing at his flesh and blood is pouring everywhere all around them and he can't stand the pain it's too much it's too much it's too-

Teeth snap down on his neck and cuts off his air supply. His eyes widen momentarily and he can just see the zombie tearing his windpipe and esophagus from his neck just before the world begins to fade. 

He never should have come to this circus.


End file.
